


You're Mine

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Don't copy to another site, HP Kinkuary 2021, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: James gets jealous when his brother mentions how excited he is to go to college."I told you, that ass is mine, and mine alone.”
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/), using the prompts 'possessiveness / jealousy' and 'begging'.

“Ready?” James asks, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face as he watches his younger brother look around the half-empty room. Most of his things downstairs in boxes, ready to be taken to their new flat later today.

“To go to college?” Albus asks. “What do you think?”

James stares at him, letting his eyes wander down to the bulge in his briefs. Remembering how just hours ago he had walked in on him jerking off, and he had ended up sucking him off instead.

It makes the smile on his face grow bigger – until he hears his brother’s next words.

“… the parties…”

“The parties?” James asks. “The guys, you mean?”

“Maybe.” Albus grins, hooking his thumbs in his briefs, pulling them down just enough to make something inside of James stir. “Would that be so bad? It’s not like you haven’t gone out, or…”

“What? You’re thinking about trading me in for some college prat?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow. But when he sees the dark blush on his brother’s face, he can already tell what the answer is. “I didn’t think so. I told you, that ass is mine, and mine alone.”

“I know.” Albus nods, the blush on his face growing darker.

“Go on, take ‘em off.”

“What?” Albus chuckles nervously, before checking the door. “Mum and dad…”

“Won’t hear a thing.” James grins. “Now take ‘em off,” he orders, still watching his brother from his spot in bed.

Albus teasingly slides down his briefs, James for a split-second remembering the first time his brother had let him touch him. It’s been years, but the memory had always stuck with him. It had served him well on all those lonely nights when he had been away at college.

“I don’t want anyone else touching you.”

“Ever?” Albus asks. “What if…”

“You’re mine,” James cuts him off, motioning for his brother to come over to him. “Got that?”

“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, as James pulls him into his arms before kissing him.

“Good. Now get down.”

James watches as his brother doesn’t hesitate to get down on all fours – facing the foot of the bed.

“That perfect little ass of yours…” James grins, before bringing his mouth to his brother’s ass. Part of what had made James love their nights together was to hear just how much Albus loves to be touched – to get fucked. He had never even tried to hold back or to keep quiet, and even now after all these years of doing this, he is still reacting as though it’s the first time he’s ever been touched. The sound of his moans making James grow hard already.

“Fuck…!” Albus pleads, the rest of his sentence being drowned out by another moan as his brother pushes a finger into him without warning. “Jamie!”

“You like that, huh?” James laughs, his brother burying his face into the bed to muffle a scream.

“Please!”

James checks his brother’s bedside table, hoping he hasn’t cleared it out yet, and he can’t help but laugh when he sees the stack of magazines, a couple of photos of the two of them, and a bottle of lotion.

“So this is what you get off to?” he teases, holding up a photo that was taken on a family trip. “Good to know.”

“Piss off.”

James presses a kiss against his brother’s back, before squirting some of the lotion onto his cock. He teases the tip against his brother’s hole, making him whimper already.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

The grin on James’ face grows bigger as he pushes into him, Albus moaning loudly before letting out a stream of cuss-words.

“You alright?” James laughs, his hand gently massaging his brother’s back. “Want me to stop?” he teases, knowing fully well what the answer will be.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Albus spits out.

James begins to fuck him hard – rough – just as he knows his brother likes it. Beads of sweat beginning to form on Albus’ back, as he sits there whimpering – begging for more. James leans down over him, bringing his mouth down to his ear, his cock still buried deep down inside him.

“Promise me you’re mine,” he whispers – something in his voice almost scared. It makes Albus look over his shoulder to face him, and when he sees the grin gone, he quickly nods.

“I promise. No one else.”

“You’re mine, Al.”

“I know,” Albus whispers, flashing a reassuring smile before kissing him.

James sits back up, the tender moment gone as soon as he begins to thrust into him again with such a force that Albus has to hold onto the bed to steady himself.

For a moment James looks around the room – Albus’ childhood bedroom – the room where they had first fucked. It’s the last time they’ll be here like this before they move into the flat their parents had started renting for them now that Albus is off to college too, and something about the finality of it makes James fuck his brother even harder. It makes him give it his all, knowing that this will be their last memory here. No do-overs, no second chances.

With one final thrust, he comes. The adrenaline still rushing through his veins as he lets himself fall back onto the bed, the sight of his brother still sitting there - hot cum slowly dripping out of his hole – bringing back the grin to his face.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he laughs, when Albus finally turns to face him. His belly sticky with his own cum, his face flushed, sweat glistening on his chest.

“It’s going to be fun, right?”

“What? College?” James asks, unable to keep his eyes off his brother. “Sure.”

“Living together,” Albus says, his face now going even redder. “We’ll get to do this every night.”

“I guess so.” James smiles, before pulling him into his lap to kiss him. “I might even bring you to a party some time…”

“You won’t go crazy if I… you know… kiss a guy at a party, or…”

“I won’t,” James whispers, but then that nervous look from before comes back to his face. “Just don’t… don’t do this, okay? Not with any of them. This is ours.”

“It is,” Albus reassures him, before giving him a kiss. “I promise.”

“Good. Now go and have a shower.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
